(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved head and neck support device for use in high performance vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved head and neck support device which is mounted on the shoulders of the occupant of the vehicle and acts to transfer force away from the neck of the occupant through the device to the shoulder harness of the vehicle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The present invention is an improvement of Applicant's earlier head and neck support device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,510 to Hubbard. Hubbard '510 describes a head and neck support device with tethers that are attached between the driver's helmet and the collar of the head and neck support device. The head and neck support device has a yoke integral with the collar that fits around the back of the occupant's shoulders, adjacent the neck, and on the front of the occupant's chest. The yoke has an opening so that the occupant can mount the head and neck support device by placing his head through the opening. In another embodiment of Applicant's original device, the yoke is provided with a slot in the front so that the occupant can put on the device from behind by sliding the device around his neck. The original head and neck support device has been made for approximately 300 occupants of race cars and boats. Several of these occupants have crashed and have not reported that they suffered significant head or neck injuries. Many of these occupants credit their head and neck support device with reduction or elimination of head and neck injuries.
The main problem with the original head and neck support device is that the loading from the tethers must be resisted by bending of the collar and yoke of the head and neck support device. This requires a substantial collar and yoke structure which occupies space between the bottom of the occupant's helmet and torso. Although the original head and neck support device functions effectively to reduce neck loads and head accelerations, it often interferes with the bottom of the occupant's helmet.
The related art has also shown various types of head support devices for use for occupants of a vehicle. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,459 to Patterson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,147 to Adams et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,708 to Monson et al.
Patterson describes a head restraint device which connects the helmet of the occupant to the vehicle seat. The head restraint has a restraining strap which applies a single force to the head to restrain the head from horizontal forward motion and a strap assembly on the helmet to hold the head upright. The restraining strap pulls the head directly back near the middle of the head and helmet. The restraining strap only applies the force when the deceleration forces are above a predetermined level. The attachment of the strap to the helmet allows the helmet to rotate about a vertical axis approximately 180.degree.. The restraint can also be connected to the torso of the occupant to simultaneously retract the head and the torso. The restraint must be detached for the occupant to exit the vehicle.
Adams et al describes a seat insert for a vehicle which maintains an occupant of the vehicle in a forward position during high G acceleration. The seat insert has a head support member for supporting the occupant's head during a forward, leaning posture. A head support member restraint cord is provided to restrain the movement of the head support member during an occupant's forward lean. The top and bottom of the helmet are restrained to the head support member which is behind and above the top of the helmet. The head support member tends to resist motions of the occupant's head which are downward due to accelerations. The seat insert also includes a back plate assembly connected to the head support member for supporting the spine in its natural curvature. The back plate assembly is able to pivot forward relative to the seat of the vehicle. The seat insert is able to transfer G-induced weight from the spine to the back plate assembly and ultimately to the existing seat of the vehicle. The seat insert restrains the occupant relative to the seat and must rely on restraint of the torso to be compatible with the head restraint for restraining the head relative to the torso.
Monson et al describes a head support apparatus which can be attached to a body support device. The apparatus includes a beam housing attachable to the body support device such as to be rigid in the y-z plane but to be rotatable about an x-axis. The x-axis is defined as extending through the subject's face to the back of the head. The y-axis is defined as extending laterally from ear to ear and the z-axis is defined as extending vertically from the top of the head through the subject's chin. A U-shaped rigid beam is mountable in a channel of the beam housing such that the beam is rigidly supported within the x-y plane but is able to be rotated about the x-axis. Helmet attachments are provided for supporting the helmet relative to the rigid beam within the x-z plane but allowing rotation of the helmet about the y-axis.
There remains the need for a head and neck support device which is lightweight and easily mounted on the occupant without interfering with the occupant's mobility or comfort and which transfers force away from the head and neck of the occupant to the support harness of the vehicle.